


Lisa's Inferno (Herm, CTF, Blasphemy, Macro, Gods, WTF?)

by KixonRuut



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Creation, Devil, F/F, Futa, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Herm, Planet, Satan - Freeform, Weed, angel - Freeform, ctf, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Bart and Lisa are in a lost SNPP script





	Lisa's Inferno (Herm, CTF, Blasphemy, Macro, Gods, WTF?)

LISA'S INFERNO

*The sun rises on Springfield once again on a lazy Saturday. Citizens are going about their daily routines. Bart is reading comics, and Lisa is practicing her saxophone, both in their respective rooms*

BART: *kicking at the wall.* Shut it, Lis!  
LISA: Baaart! You never let me do this!  
BART: *muttering* Stupid saxophone... hmm...

*Bart, unable to read peacefully with the racket of jazz, storms into Lisa’s room.

BART: Let me spell it out. You. Need. To. Shut. It! Go outside! *slams Lisa’s door*

*Lisa starts sobbing. She goes to write in her diary.*

LISA: *voiceover* Dear, Diary... I think the world would be better off without me. My big dumb family never appreciates what I do... My creative talents are squandered... I don’t know where to go...

*Establishing shot of Springfield Library. Lisa about to walk inside, smells cigarette smoke.*

LISA: Who’s doing that... this is a no-smoking area...

*Lisa walks around to the back and sees Jessica, the Reverend’s daughter*

JESSICA: Hey, you’re Bart’s brother, right? I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Jessica. *coughs*  
LISA: Yeah I’m that twerps brother... Hey, you shouldn’t be smoking! I’m gonna tell your parents.  
JESSICA: Don’t be like that... *offers a cigarette* Here, try one...  
LISA: I’m too young for that crap! Besides, it rots your lungs.  
JESSICA: I’ve got something you might be more interested in...

*Jessica pulls out a joint.*

LISA: What’s that?  
JESSICA: Don’t play dumb, it’s weed, pot, dank. You’re quite bright, aren’t you? All the great musicians did this stuff for more inspiration...  
LISA: But not for kids... right?  
JESSICA: Age is a construct developed by the yellow trash in office. You want to stick it to them, don’t you? Who are those yellow fatcats in office to tell you what you can’t do with your body! I’ll give this spliff to you if you don’t snitch on me. It’s expensive, stuff, y’know.

*Lisa is conflicted. Does she stay a good girl or try this new experience? It can’t be that bad, all the people she looked up to were on it... And it could help her creatively...*

LISA: Meh. You only live once! 

*Lisa brings the lit spliff to her mouth and inhales, probably far too deeply. She starts a huge coughing fit.*

JESSICA: Woah, are you going to be okay!  
LISA: Yeah... sure... I’ve done this stuff before...

*Lisa pockets the spliff begins to walk home, forgetting what she came to the library for.*  
*POV shot from Lisa’s eyes*

LISA: *voiceover in head, as if thought* Okay Lis, you’re going to be fine... just concentrate on getting home. All your idols started on this stuff at a young age... *She staggers past the church* I’m just gonna.. have... a little lie down...

*Lisa doesn’t know it, her young body can’t take it and she’s about to pass out. She lies down behind the bushes outside the church and begins to sleep.*

*POV shot from Lisa’s eyes*  
LISA: *voiceover* Woah, where’d everything go?

*The shot turns bright. We see an escalator to heaven, with Lisa on it. She opens her eyes.

LISA: Wha? What am I doing here? I feel so light, so free, did I ..die? From that? B-b-but all my friends... *She stares blankly* I didn't have any! Woohoo, hit the jackpot! Guess I had to go sometime. Now for my eternal reward...

*Lisa sees her great achievements in life pass her by on the clouds. Her trophies and awards fly by and the escalator speeds up. Lisa reaches a pot leaf, which starts to burn.*

LISA: Oh… come on!!! That's not gonna send me to hell… is it?

*The escalator starts going backwards, accelerating more and more. Lisa tries to walk up it as it goes down, and then starts running up it as it goes down.*

LISA: No! I've been so good!

*The escalator zooms downwads and Lisa is thrown off the side, tumbling down through the clouds into a black void, and then into hell.*

LISA: Oh no… NO!!!

*Lisa falls onto a rocky cliff near a river of lava. Hellish zombies tread in the River Styx below.*

LISA: No no no… this can't be right.  
BART: Oh, Lis, it's right. You've been bad.

*Bart comes into view, taller, naked, with devil's horns sticking out of his head*

BART: Looks like your little experiment showed your true colours.  
LISA: Bart… what are you doing here? What's coming out of your head?  
BART: I think it's pretty obvious. I'm the devil, Lis. And you're going to pay for your sins. Muahaha!

*The ground below starts to grow tendrils, which bind Lisa's arms and legs to the ground.*

LISA: Bart! Don't do this, I'm your sister!  
BART: Our relations in the mortal realm have no impact here. Your soul is mine.  
LISA: Hnng, I'll get you… for this…  
BART: I'd like to see you try. Let's turn up the heat.

*The tendrils throw Lisa over the cliffs into the lake of lava. Lisa is writhing in agony, but the fires of hell only emit pain, no actual damage to her. Bart jumps down.*

BART: You thought you'd get used to the fires of hell, right? There's no such thing, is there?

*Lisa cannot even muster the strength to scream. Her skin is burning like it's in acid and she can do nothing.*

BART: Now that you're helpless…

*Bart inserts his erect member into Lisa's womanhood. Lisa is distraught, but her mind is in another place*

LISA: Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean… I'M NOT HERE. I AM NOT IN EXTREME PAIN. I CAN OVERPOWER THIS BRAT.

*Lisa looks deep for power. She remembers her Sunday school teachings of bible verses and hymns. She musters her power and looks deep for forgiveness in God, and it is given. Her flower begins to melt, though not because it's in the lava*

BART: Oh Lis… that feels so much better… it's like you're giving me a blowjob.

*Lisa starts to sprout the first signs of angel wings. Her nether regions begin to absorb Bart's cock, and legs too.*

BART: Hey… this isn't part of the plan… what are you doing? I can't get out!

*Lisa continues to close her eyes, and merely smiles. She starts to float up out of the lava, and Bart starts to lose his form.

BART: Lisa… what are you doing to me… UGH!

*Bart begins to morph into an extremely large cock and balls where Lisa's genitals once were. Lisa opens her eyes as heavenly angel wings finally sprout from her back. Devil horns still adorn Lisa's cockhead that was once Bart.*

LISA: I… AM… GOD! I'M ALL I NEED! Bart, your domain is MINE!

*Lisa starts to jack off. Bart is trapped as her cock and can do nothing but succumb to the intense pleasure his sister was giving him.

LISA: This is for all the crap you've put me through… and for all the people you've damned! I regret giving you this domain, Lucifer… now it will be mine again! AHAHAHA!

*Lisa begins to cum. She's cumming way too hard and flying around like a firehose without a handler, but she doesn't care. Her purifying white semen coats the lakes of fire and turns them heavenly. The semen spreads up the walls like a spreading virus. The entirety of hell is becoming a pure, white, void. The billions of souls were becoming purified and sent to heaven. Lisa continues to rocket around, laughing maniacally. The orgasm she's having is entirely new. Adam's genitals were so much more sensitive and powerful than anything she'd have ever gotten to try on her old parts.*

*All of hell is a white void. There is nothing left but Lisa, extremely spent.*

LISA: Well Bart… you sure did a good job making the place look nice!

*Bart walks into frame, now looking like a naked angel with his own hyper cocks*

LISA: Bart! But you're my…   
BART: I was. It's just a present you can keep from me. I've been purified, Lis. I love you.  
LISA: Oh... Bart...

*The two hug. Their cocks rub together, and they begin to make out. Their cocks melt and conjoin into one, and their bodies start filling it up with mass.

LISA: Bart! What are you doing!  
BART: I'm going to make this universe right. For you.

*The two disappear into one huge, giant, erect cock. It throbs for what feels like days. Bart and Lisa have to synchronize themselves to make enough energy to finally produce an orgasm. It's so powerful it creates a universe, and the two use their cock mass to create more of a universe until they are no more.

*Years pass and as random chance would have it, a planet much like our own develops. Bart and Lisa have become the two true Gods of this universe. They spend a lot of time in a titan form, treading the planet and having sex as they create the mountains and canyons together.

BART: Lisa, we need some plant life to make this place habitable.

*Lisa instinctively starts to tug on her manhood. She thought hard of the plants back on Earth, and seeds came spurting out of her cock which exploded mid-air, dropping smaller seeds all over the planet. They come to life instantly, powered by Lisa's gigantic fertility.*

LISA: Habitable for what? The plants tend to the planet just fine, and all love each other. Humanity will just destroy this planet like our race did.  
BART: Hmm… I guess you're right.  
LISA: Who's to say we can't have another god of our own, anyway. No men, only gods.  
BART: That sounds alright to me.

*Lisa looks into Bart's eyes and starts to kiss him… her vision becomes blurry...*

*The Springfield church comes into view. Bart was giving CPR to Lisa. She wakes up sputtering...*

LISA: Ugh! I kissed my brother!  
BART: Lisa? What are you doing out here?  
LISA: Oh… I was just… praying…  
BART: Weirdo.

*Lisa begins to walk home with Bart. She can't really remember what happened, as dreams are often foggy. She remembers one thing vividly though, as she leans over and kisses Bart.*

BART: EW!  
LISA: Just trying to say I love you is all.

*Bart runs home trying to get away from Lisa. Lisa looks into the clouds and sees an angelic face that looks like her.*

LISA: Heh, thanks for that God. Not letting me die and all.


End file.
